Electrical assemblies, which are to operate reliably and must be robust in relation to ambient influences, are often realized with the aid of leadframe structures to which active and passive electrical and electronic components are applied by welding. The assemblies are encapsulated with electrically insulating materials, so that they are hermetically sealed in relation to ambient influences and can withstand even large mechanical loadings (impact, vibration). Examples of such assemblies are rotational speed sensors or position sensors in motor vehicles.
When using power semiconductor elements, in particular field effect transistors, occasionally large power losses arise, however, which are difficult to dissipate in the case of the assemblies described.